The currently used primary explosives, such as lead azide and lead styphnate, present serious health hazards due to the toxicity of lead. There is a need to replace them with equally energetic but safer-to-handle and more environmentally friendly materials. Copper azide is more environmentally acceptable, but very sensitive and detonates easily from electrostatic charges during handling.